Bleach One-shots
by Death- daughter of Anubis
Summary: A series of little one-shots about the Bleach characters that will be written as the idea's come into my head. Rated T because I know eventually there'll be some minor sexual themes and cursing and blood. There will be one-shots about other characters than the four posted.
1. Why did you save me?

**Character(s): Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki**

* * *

She looked like an angel of night lying there amongst his white sheets. Her black hair splayed out and her eyes like the final moments of sundown, a blend of purple and blue that was truly something to behold.

There was a soft smile painted onto her face and one of her delicate hands reached out, fingers stretching to reach him, and he obliged, crawling onto the bed beside her and taking that thin outstretched arm, kissing the back of her pale hand and down the limb before kissing her cheek. Her gentle smile grew, arms lazily wrapping around him and head tucking under his chin. Of course, if he ever mentioned she acted this way behind closed doors she would deny it, likely with a well placed punch or kick somewhere on his body.

He would never tell anyone, though, when she was like this, it was for him and him alone, and he wouldn't risk it.

Rukia's soft hand made its way up his side and to his cheek and rested there, her beautiful eyes staring into him.

When she did this his heart always skipped a beat, looking into her eyes was like looking into a universe or the milky way, so beautiful yet so otherworldly.

He took her hand in his and held it there, smiling for a few moments before the corners of his lips tilted down ever so slightly. She caught this, but before she could ask anything or say anything his strong arm had her pressed against his chest, his face buried in her soft hair. Her fist collided with his chest in a weak punch, she didn't want to hurt him. As he looked down she stared up, pulling from his grasp and sitting straight in the bed. The sleep was gone from her eyes and now mixed with concern.

"Ichigo?" Her petite hand rested on his forehead, "Are you alright?"

He wanted to chuckle but merely smiled once more, sitting up and hugging her.

"I'm alright, just thinking." He spoke softly, spoke quietly as if someone were asleep in the room with them.

A gentle punch was delivered to the side of his face and he rubbed his cheek.

Her voice was teasing, "I wasn't sure if you could do that."

Annoyance flickered in his eyes and he hugged her tighter to him, ruffling her hair before kissing her forehead.

"I was thinking about the day we met." Like a fish in a net she was caught and merely stared at him. "And I guess after all this time I wonder, why did you save me back then?"

She was silent and he continued. "I know it's your job as a Soul-reaper, but you knew it could get you executed so why-"

"Because of Kaien." Her voice was sharp and edged in sadness, her eyes turned away and her arms crossed.

"..." He was silent for several moments, arms gently pulling her closer. "Because I look like him?"

She laughed, it was a pained laugh, a harsh and sad laugh, and yet still amused. Rukia shook her head, soft dark strands flying around and landing in odd places on her head.

"I didn't save you because you looked like Kaien."

Confusion crossed his eyes, but he said nothing and waited.

"I saved you… I saved you because it's what Kaien would have done."

He stared at her.

"Had it been Kaien there and not me, I'm sure he would have done the same thing."

She rested against him, head on his chest. "Now go to bed, you still have school in the morning."

He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him, "Whatever, you're my girlfriend not my mom, you don't need to n-" Her hand was over his mouth hushing and muffling his words.

"Sleep." She hissed out.

With a roll of his eyes he pulled the blankets over them both and rolled them over so he was on his side and she fell off of him. He ignored the glare she shot him and used a single arm to hold her. He placed a soft kiss on her temple before whispering, "I'm sure he's proud of you, Rukia."

"Go to sleep." She said again, but the smile was clear in her voice. Once more she tucked herself under his chin and shut her eyes, her arms encircling Ichigo, her hold on him tight.

His hand was on the back of her head, fingers entangled with her black strands, and he felt closer to the girl in his arms, closer than he had even moments before. How do I keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you, Rukia?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Character(s):** **Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki.**

 **Chapter 3 Character(s):** **Byakuya Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru.**

 **Chapter 4 Character(s):** **Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki.**

 **Chapter 5 Character(s):** **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.**

 **Chapter 6 Character(s): Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen.**


	2. Friendship between the moon and night

**Character(s): Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki.**

* * *

At first glance no one would think that they were friends, that they got along at all. When in public, they had casual exchanges, words of politeness between two captains, nothing more. However alone, at night or when neither was busy, they talked. Or rather, Gin talked and filled the room or the garden with sound. His voice was always likened to a snake, and in those moments he was a little garter snake through the grass.

It was one of those times. Byakuya seated under a sakura tree and Gin walking around the koi pond, one practicing calligraphy and one chatting away. If anyone had seen them it would appear that Gin was speaking to himself and Byakuya ignoring him. Yet the noble listened to each word the other man said despite not always responding.

There were moments the night haired man lost track of the snake, and in those moments Gin always ended up at his side, peering down at him with that smile wide on his face, almost looking at him through his snow white eyelids.

They were friends like the night and the moon. The night cold and dark, encompassing and almost frightening. The moon bright, standing out in the blackness, and yet just as discomforting, but for different reasons. The night was frightening because of its never ending darkness, because you never knew what was truly there, a fear of the unknown. The moon was frightening because it was cold, it was so far away, appearing warm, a guiding light in the dark, yet just as foreboding. How many people had seen the moon just before they died?

It had been that way between them for years, since the day they both became Captain's. Gin, of course had been the first one to say hello.

 _Byakuya had been walking through the gardens of squad one, merely three days from the Captain's ceremony, and he would never admit to being nervous. He was alone, and for that single moment he allowed himself to let out a single shaky breath. He was trained and prepared, but still nervous._

" _Now what's gotten int'a ya?"_

 _He would have jumped but he forced himself still and from the corner of his eye he saw silver hair, bright, almost reflecting the sun. Ichimaru Gin. Byakuya recognized him, Captain Aizen. It took only a second to remember that Ichimaru would soon be a Captain as well._

 _Byakuya only gave the thin man a cold look, saying nothing. The pale man's smile looked so much like a mask to him, a grinning Kitsune mask really._

" _I do not know what you mean, lieutenant Ichimaru." He spoke sharply, politely._

 _The other man's smile only grew, "'Course ya' don't." Gin approached Byakuya, stopping to stand next to the noble and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I thought if we're gonna both be cap'ins, we should be friendly, ya?" Byakuya felt as though if Gin's eyes were open they would be staring through him. Granted, he felt that same feeling, simply through the thin barrier of pale eyelids. "And with us becomin' cap'ins so close together, thought I should introduce myself."_

 _Byakuya pulled away from the other man. "A Captain should not act so casually."_

 _The other's mouth opened slightly, smile parting to a grin, "We ain't cap'ins yet."_

 _The night haired man narrowed his eyes and he once more found a long arm wrapped around him. "So, whadda like ta do?" Gin was met with silence, his grin reforming to a smile, and that smile shrinking. "Ya play chess?"_

 _A curt nod was his only response and his smile grew again. "Great!" And Byakuya was nearly dragged to the barracks of squad five._

As time had gone on, Byakuya found Gin's actions and sporadic nature to be… charming, in a way. He found that despite all appearances, Ichimaru was a good Captain, with much respect from his men, though it was equal with the fear they held for him. The snake always said it was a perfect mix, have them respect you enough that they'll listen, but fear you enough not to think thy can get away with anything.

Apparently the noble was good at that as well. While Gin's freezing smile sent shivers down the spines of others, Byakuya's emotionlessness made others afraid to get close.

Yet Gin stayed, like the moon in the night sky, and perhaps that was fair.

The times Gin and Byakuya spent together were comforting. For Byakuya it was because he knew Gin wouldn't let the little mess ups, the little flickers of emotion affect his attitude towards him.

It was in those times that Byakuya also noticed the differences in the snake. How when around his ex-captain there was a thread of apathy, one that was fairly clear to anyone. Yet when he spoke of Aizen, it was always bitter sweet, no apathy, but no love either, as if they balanced each other out.

He never asked for the story behind it.

In their own way, the two Captain's were inseparable. There would always be a small piece of Byakuya that only Gin held, for it was Gin who held him when he lost Hisana.

Byakuya found himself watching Gin as the other stared into the koi pond, the smile on his face was, for once, real, but not truly happy. He watched the man for some time, and he was about to say something, but Gin turned to look at him, the mask of a smile returning to his face.

"So, ya' hear that Yachiru wants ta' put ya in a women's kimono?"

Every time Byakuya was about to question something, or rather, whenever Gin seemed to show a real emotion, he always covered it up in some way.

The noble's hand tightened around his brush and his eyes closed as a sharp sigh escaped his lips.

He wanted to know what was behind that smile, he wanted to know what the dark side of the moon concealed, but for the time being, he was satisfied with his secret friendship with Gin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Character(s):** **Byakuya Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru.**

 **Chapter 4 Character(s):** **Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki.**

 **Chapter 5 Character(s):** **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.**

 **Chapter 6 Character(s): Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen.**


	3. Sun set, moon rise

**Character(s): Byakuya Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru**

* * *

His sun was gone. She had set and faded into night, sinking him deeper into a darkness where the stars could not shine.

He grasped the rail in front of him, refusing to allow the tears in his eyes to fall as he stared ahead at the sakura trees.

For the entire day he had been receiving sympathies, from other captain's, servants, seated shinigami, and other nobles. They meant nothing, no one understood his connection to her. His day, his sun, his stars.

She was gone.

There were footsteps behind him and from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar sight of silver hair. Ichimaru Gin.

The snake waved, a smile perfect on his face though just as hollow as ever. He waved and Byakuya glanced away. "What is it you want Gin?"

He was in no mood to be polite, not at that time. He had not seen his friend through the entire day and somewhere inside of him all he wished for was his presence.

That was when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him without warning and a chin was rested on his shoulder. "I wanted to check on ya'." Those arms tightened into a hug. "Ain't a friend supposed to be there when ya' need 'em?"

He couldn't stop, or even think to stop, the venom in his words. "It seems you cannot be, Ichimaru, as you did not show your face this day until now."

The hold on him changed and he could feel the smile melt from Gin's face, feel the change inside of his friend, and yet those arms never left. The snake's voice was quiet compared to normal, "Sorry 'bout that."

Byakuya almost felt bad, almost. 'Why are you here now, Gin?" His head turned and his heart stopped.

Gin's eyes were open. Twin blue orbs were gazing at him.

It was the first time he had ever seen those eyes, and even he would admit they were beautiful.

"Like I said, thought I should see ya', ya' shouldn't be alone." His voice was working back up to its normal tone and pitch, as if there had never been a waiver. He stood straight, arms moving away from the noble's sides and he stood next to him. "But if ya' want ta', I can go."

"No." The word left his lips before he ever formed it in his mind. He looked at Gin, feeling the pricking pain of tears at the corners of his dark eyes. He would not let them fall, he would not let them fall. If Gin were there with him, he wouldn't let them fall, he wouldn't let anyone see him cry. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to shed tears, tears showed weakness, he wouldn't let them fall.

Gin's arms were back around him in an instant, a real hug. Byakuya's eyes had widened only slightly at the sudden action.

His body gave in and relaxed against the other man, and he could feel Gin rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

One, then two, then three tears made their way down Byakuya's face before turning into thin steady streams down his pale cheeks.

They dripped onto Gin's shoulder and he fully surrendered and used his friend as support, his eyes clenched shut and self choked sobs escaped.

Gin didn't try to shush him, or even say anything to comfort him. All he did was hold his friend, because that's all he needed.

Both knew this moment would never be spoken of, it's what Byakuya wanted, and Gin was fine with that, so long as Byakuya had some light in his sky.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Character(s):** **Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki.**

 **Chapter 5 Character(s):** **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.**

 **Chapter 6 Character(s): Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen.**


	4. My snow angel

_Don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go._ The words repeating over and over in my head, my mind not even able to comprehend anything else, my mouth unable to form words. _Don't go…_ My hands were wrapped tightly around one of hers, her pale skin cold to the touch.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from her face, features sculpted like an angel, so gentle, as if she were only sleeping. My fingers were numb, but I didn't pull them back, I couldn't let go of her hand, I had to try to warm her up.

Her ebony hair was around her like a dark halo, longer than normal, beautiful.

Slowly, with some regret, I moved a hand from hers, letting my cold fingers brush against her frozen cheek, still soft as a cloud.

We knew her Bankai was dangerous, primarily to herself, I knew it, she knew it, everyone did. Yet I encouraged her to train with it, of course I did, I wanted her to get stronger, wanted her to rise to the position she'd earned. How could I not support her?

But something went wrong, her own ice affected her negatively. Isane said that she lowered her body temperature too quickly, that she couldn't adapt.

Was this my fault? If I hadn't persuaded her to train as often as she did would she be okay right now?

Moonlight came through the window and caressed her, giving her skin the faintest blue tint. How I wished the sun would rise to add some warmth to her cheeks instead of the frozen blue, she's had enough cold, more than enough.

I laid my forehead against the bed, tears streaming down my eyes. _Whatever gods are out there don't take her from me too, of all people, not her, not her…_ My hand tightened around hers. _Please…_

I didn't know how many days had passed, how many nights. My eyes were heavy and other visitors had begged me to sleep, but I couldn't. How could I close my eyes knowing hers may never open?

Byakuya had no choice but to leave her side, but I knew he was just as bad off, hell, probably worse off than me. He was going through the same pain, but had no choice but to work through it. Renji was doing everything he could to help him even though he himself wanted nothing more than to be with me at her side.

"Rukia…" My voice was hoarse, cracking and pathetic. "Don't… don't go…" My lower lip bleed between my teeth as I forced a sob to the back of my throat. "You've survived too much to… to let this stop you…" I looked up, gazing at my beloved snow angel. "I know you're stronger than this…" My lips turned up in a hopeful smile, a both forced and natural expression, because I didn't know what else to do. "So… you can't go… you have too many people waiting… You- you have too much good to do…"

A movement against my hand made the sob I was swallowing down break through, my hands weren't so cold. "R-Rukia…" Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vibrant indigo eyes gazing at the ceiling, like sleeping beauty freshly roused.

I hugged her instantly, trying to be as gentle as I could, my face buried in her shoulder. Her own thin arms slowly wrapped themselves around me, she was still in a daze, still fragile, but I could feel her warming up.

Then a gentle tap on the back of my head and I couldn't help but chuckle, "Not even a minute awake… and you're already trying to hit me." I pulled back just enough to see her smiling face.

"Of course, idiot…" Her grip on me tightened just slightly. "You look like hell, Ichigo." A hand slowly went to my face, her small finger wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry…"

"You better be, for scaring me so much." I pulled her into my arms completely, cradling her and nuzzling the top of her head. She nestled into me, almost like a kitten. I was tempted to tease her, but I chose not too. It was fine, she was fine…

Four months had passed since then, and every night before I fell asleep I found myself thanking the world for giving her back to me, thanking her for coming back. Every morning I found her in my arms.

I decided I'd wasted too much time, and in those four months she went to bed with a silver ring on her finger, marquise cut pale lavender tinted tanzanite like icy vines along one side and tiny diamonds dotting the sides. Byakuya of course was thanked for helping me afford it, but… he seemed truly happy to do so.

Of course I wore my own golden ring, a single round topaz ingrained in it. Rukia had insisted mine be warm in color, claiming that I was her warmth, and I wasn't able to argue with her, mostly because she kicked me in the side until I agreed.

She might be my beautiful snow angel, but she could still be violent as hell.


	5. Six feelings

**Character(s): Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

* * *

Empty… For the first time in a long time I actually felt hollow inside. Fine then, let that emptiness turn into rage, even if it burns me from the inside out taking everyone with me. Fucking let it, so long as I can use it to take them down too.

The squad ten captain, what did Aizen-dono call him? Hitsugaya, right, and his watermelon boobed bimbo of a lieutenant. How the fuck could a kid and a bitch like them kill Shawlong and Nakeem? My eyes clenched tight enough to almost hurt, my fist was slammed against the wall, large cracks covering the white surface. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Those fucking shinigami! They had their backs turned, they were retreating, are you really going to make your enemies look like the fucking good guys?!

A snarl ripped its way through my throat. Seconds, mere fucking seconds and they were gone. Edrad at the fucking least had a good death, at the fucking least he could die with honor. Did those damned shinigami even know what that was? I fell back first onto my bed, staring at the high ceiling, growling like the panther I was.

Yylfordt… how the fuck was I supposed to feel about his death? He was able to get back to Hueco Mundo, but I knew he was good as dead, the only one able to help him was the damned Octava. The growling began to hurt by throat, how could any fucking sibling, any fucking twin, Hollow or not, let the older one fucking die in front of them?! If I had one regret when it came to the blondie, it was that I didn't kill him myself, at least then he could die at the hand of someone he could actually consider family…

They made me so fucking weak.

Likewise Di Roy was the same, how the hell could I feel about the little bastards death? On one hand he died in battle, on the other he died to the little bitches cheap ass attack. Little bitch should have died when my arm went through that frail body of hers.

Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, Di Roy… All of them fucking dead! I didn't care who heard, didn't care what they would think, I roared, shaking the walls, feeling chips fall onto me. Fucking hell! Tears pricked my eyes, but I wouldn't cry, not for them, not… not then, fucking not then. I would look back like that when they were dead, when the people who took them from me were fucking dead!

I didn't know all of the shinigami's names, and for the most part I didn't want to, let them fucking die without them. But each of them, the five that took my fraccion from me, they were good as dead. Kurosaki… he was fucking dead. My teeth clenched. Ulquiorra… the fucking Quatro… he should have killed Kurosaki to begin with, then we never would have gone to clean up that damned mess. As far as I was considered, he was just as fucking guilty.

It's almost funny how it took so long for all of it to hit me, that they were gone. Guess I really was too obsessed with a strong opponent to care at the time…

I'd make it up to them.

I let my eyes fall shut, let my breathing settle and slowly let out a sigh. The rage still burned, the guilt was still there, but… I accepted it. Other feelings I could feel stur up inside of me and I laughed dryly.

If feelings are necessary then the six I have are more than enough to keep going.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Character(s): Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen.**


	6. Drowning in you

**Character(s): Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen.**

* * *

A small part of Gin found it odd that he normally woke up alone in the large bed. He would always be more covered than when he fell asleep, always be strewn in the center of the bed, and always took a moment or two to remember how and why he was there.

It was always fifty-fifty on whether or not his lover would be there with him, and when he wasn't he found himself irritated, but when the other man returned it always faded instantly.

He was always back mere minutes after Gin woke up.

This time the silver snake found himself wearing his white outer robe, the satin sheets covering his body to his chest. He felt like he was in some form of display.

Gin sat himself up letting the sheets pool in his lap and felt a familiar numb pain in his lower back.

"Ya' really got feral last night, Taichou." The last word was teasing in tone as he glanced over his shoulder, letting his left sleeve fall down his shoulder.

A warm chuckle, followed by the click of a door shutting. "I don't recall you complaining, Gin." He made his way to the bed, every step like he was walking on water. "Quite the opposite in fact. I'd almost forgotten you had such a vulgar tongue." His arms wrapped around the pale man, hugging his thin back to his own broad chest, nuzzling the side of his head.

The younger man purred, his body relaxing the moment it was in contact with the other and enjoying the warmth the other gave him. "Now ya' know dat's a lie, Aizen-Taichou, ya' love my vulgar tongue." And he trailed sad muscle playfully along his lower lip.

Aizen chuckled and captured those thin lips in a rich but painfully short kiss for Gin. "My guilty pleasure," His own lips left a trail from the corner of his lovers snake like mouth to his temple. The bed shifted under them as Aizen sat comfortably behind the thinner man, his arms tightening and holding him closer, if that were possible.

The silver haired man couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Guilty pleasure? Ya' hurt me Taichou." He adjusted himself, nuzzling into Aizen's neck and kissing over his pulseline, trailing his tongue over it. "Do ya' regret moments like dis, or when we take it further?" He lifted his head, tilting it, his smile growing. "Is it 'cause ya' knew me as a kiddie?"

He felt Aizen chuckle despite the sound not leaving him, his warm hands stroking down Gin's back, sending shivers down his spine and letting the white fabric fall. "Not at all, Gin." A hand moved and caught the youngers jaw in his fingers, pulling him into another short kiss. "You've grown so much since then, in so many ways you're no longer that child I met so many years ago." His lips pressed against his lover's forehead, "I see nothing wrong with what we do." He smiled, a smile both warm and frozen smile that could seduce even those who despised him.

His arms moved and secured themselves tightly around Gin's waist, giving him little room to do anything other than squirm, and his lips trailed down his pale neck. "And you seem to be forgetting you instigated this, Gin." Everytime he spoke Gin felt like the flat side of a blade was stroking his skin, anticipation flowing through him like adrenaline.

The pale snakes thin fingers moved into the rich chocolate hair of his lover, a chuckle slipping through his lips before he pressed them against Aizen's. Those fingers trailed down through the velvet strands of gingerbread hair and to the lightly tanned skin of his neck, he felt the older man shiver slightly, and Gin's hand rested over his lover's chest palm against his heart.

Everytime he felt the steady beat of that man's heart, he was reminded of two things. That the strength of that heartbeat was being put towards selfish, destructive desires, and that he loved that man very, very much.

The kiss grew in passion as moments passed by, mouths were open, tongues were wrestling and rich chocolate eyes were closed. Gin's back was against the bed, his body squirming and clinging to the other man's, looking for a purchase on reality only he could give.

Aizen was like an ocean, and Gin was trying desperately to float, but found himself giving into temptation to sink and be caressed by those gentle waves… But Aizen would never let him sink, he would never let him drown. Aizen would keep him floating, but Gin would never stop struggling.

Chests pressed against each other, feeling the other's heartbeat. Gin knew he had to put an end to the other, knew he had the chance in moments like these when Aizen bared himself to him. To him, and him alone.

But Gin had put himself in a position where he couldn't do what he had to. He loved Aizen, had for a long time, but knew what a monster he could become.

As he placed gentle love bites along Aizen's neck, he made a compromise. When Aizen became a true monster, when the man he loved was no longer there, he would do what had to be done.


End file.
